


Dorwinion Wine (Chinese Translation)

by Hyperspace



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperspace/pseuds/Hyperspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>渔夫和精灵王。<br/>喝一喝酒，调一调情。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [dorwinion wine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793005) by [themlittlesummerthings (ocaptainrogers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocaptainrogers/pseuds/themlittlesummerthings). 



Dorwinion，一定是Bard曾尝过的最邪恶的禁酒了：因为如果能有什么东西让精灵的脸上也浮现出红晕，那就是它。想到这里，他自嘲的笑了，又情不自禁的抿了一口，月光样澄净的酒液一路顺着他的喉咙烧下去。他有些后悔，他本应该婉拒精灵王的邀请，回家哄孩子们睡觉。毕竟如果三杯这玩意儿竟能够让Thranduil慵懒到忘记故作姿态，那同样的三杯酒下肚，自己会变成什么鬼样子。

他还没喝醉过。这回如果喝的是别的什么酒，也只恰好让他摇摇欲坠。但Dorwinion不是“别的什么”，仅仅半杯已经使得他舌头麻木、视线模糊。他们还处在交战千钧一发的边缘，在明天不知道会发生什么的时刻，他本是决计不该做出如此多余而鲁莽的举动的。但他还是做了。

Bard又抿了一口，绷紧下巴强忍着不皱起脸来。Thranduil反倒完全没受烈酒影响，但是Bard安慰自己：他毕竟是精灵啊，他喝下的酒还不足以让他有一丁点醉意。

就在他这么以为的时候，精灵王突然开口了——从他们坐在这里开始，他们还没有说过一个字，这是让他们在对方的存在下能不那么尴尬的方法——直到气氛在酒精的围绕下松弛下来。

“你有孩子吗，Bard师傅。”精灵王问道，他低沉强势的声音比仅仅几小时之前听起来更加喑哑了。他听上去对自己的问题毫无兴趣，但眼里的光彩泄露了他对Bard生平过往的着迷。

Bard眨了眨眼，方才从对于“自己已经醉成什么模样”的思考里回过神来。他几乎花了整整半分钟来考虑这个问题，好在Thranduil并不显得迫不及待。他只是出神的、半眯着眼的打量着Bard的眼睛，双手交叠着摆在桌面上。

“一个儿子，两个女儿。”Bard最终说道，又抿了一口酒打岔，好让自己有足够时间想一个问题来反问他。

最后，不出所料：“你呐？”

一直凝神注视等待答案的Thranduil忽然移开了视线，原本梳理整齐的白金色长发此刻优雅的散落在他的脸颊，让Bard有一种想要伸手将散落的长发别入精灵尖耳之后的冲动。那些头发看上去如此柔软，触碰它的感觉就像指尖划过小兔崽后背的胎毛一般。

“我有个儿子，就是Legolas。”Thranduil后来说，明亮的蓝眼再一次落在Bard身上，他的眼睛眯了起来，很是迷离，他的脸颊逐渐呈现出玫瑰的色泽，而Bard却忽然惶恐自己是不是错过了他的一个笑话，或是会错了一个故事的意思。这非常的让人局促难安，尤其当你身处在一个不知何时愿意开口精灵的身边时。

他的脸色一定泄露了内心的慌张，因为Thranduil的唇角轻轻上扬了少许。

“这……嗯，这可真是烈酒啊。”Bard说，然后立即他希望自己应该是在自己的“窝”里而不是在这个来自密林深处的精灵王面前出尽洋相。

Thranduil的笑声仿佛开春后冰雪消融的涓细溪流。Bard以前从来没有听过一个精灵的笑声，而第一次听见便已被迷惑的不知所以然了：这真的是他们发出的声音吗？

“是的，我的朋友。”Thranduil的语调里还有愉快的色彩。他从椅子上站起身来，径自走到酒柜前给自己又满上一杯葡萄酒。他拽地的金色镶嵌红色的斗篷从脚下延伸到地板。“它必须是烈性的，”他在走回来之前补充道，然后他选择坐在了紧邻Bard的椅子上而不是他之前一直座着的靠近桌在的椅子，“才能够对我有效果。”

Bard的手指感到刺痛，他的头也有些重，而他刚刚喝了才一杯。这酒其实是非常非常烈的，他想。“对，你们精灵更受得住这东西，我想。”

Thranduil只是轻哼了一声。即便他的脖子已经染上粉红色，现在他的眼皮也沉重的很，他的姿态却很放松。Bard以前从来没有和一只精灵走的如此之近，不论是距离上抑或是关系上。他有一丁点不知所措，尤其是现在，当酒精彻底的蒙蔽了他的大脑。

他们之间，近得足够触摸对方如果它们愿意的话。精灵王那长长的、梦幻一样美丽的头发松散的垂下，优雅的披散在双肩，直垂到他胸前。Bard的手指难以克制的想去碰它们，把它们别到他耳后，好去仔仔细细看他的脸。

如果他不是喝成了这般模样他是万万不会这样做的，Bard一边对自己失望极了，一边已然伸出自己刺痛的、狡猾的手直到将手搭在了精灵王的肩膀上。然后，他下定决心，不论如何他已经没有办法控制和阻止自己身体的行动了。他摒着呼吸，眼见着自己过度操劳的手指轻轻的拂过Thranduil的头发和脖颈。

Thranduil并没有立即阻止Bard的行动——一定是因为那该死的酒，一定是——但是当他转过头时，嘴角竟噙着笑，眉眼间也有可疑的弧度。

“我快要醉了。”Bard只说了这么多，但是Thranduil似乎已经知道巴德心里那个没有被明示的问题的答案。

“为什么要在第一次喝酒时干这种事，”Bard心想，“smug bastard。”悦耳的声音再一次响起，过了好一会儿Bard才意识到是Thranduil笑了。

他发觉自己皱着眉，他得要斜着眼才能将精灵的脸看清，但有一件事他很确定——即便在这样昏昏欲睡的迷醉之际——他这辈子再也不会沾一滴这Dorwinion的葡萄酒了。

“我被叫过很多东西，Bard of Laketown，但是从来没有被人叫做smug bastard过。”

“我说得很大声么？”Bard说，甚至他的语气听起来也像对自己再也爱不起来了。他的手感觉笨拙而奇怪，他有一种奇怪的冲动想要对任何东西发笑出声。“我还做过其他令人尴尬的事情，自己却不知道的吗？”他的嗓音听起来倒是平静，感谢Valar，但是他感觉脑子里尽是乱七八糟的玩意儿并且有至少一万个问题以及很多奇怪并多余的欲望。

Thranduil打量了他一会儿，他的蓝色眼睛在烛光中闪烁，调皮的影子在他的颧骨上跳舞。Bard渴望前倾身体，去凑得更近些，然后——

“你嘟嘟囔囔那么久，到现在还抓着我的头发不肯放手。这算是你所说的令人尴尬的事情吗？”Thranduil几乎是用唱歌一样的语调轻笑着嘲讽，Bard立即支支吾吾的道歉，小心翼翼的放开Thranduil的头发仿佛一用力就会让它们受伤一样。

“做得很好。”

什么叫做得很好，自己简直做的糟透了。Bard心底挖苦自己。他如此严重的越了界，以至于他非常惊讶自己干了坏事的手还好端端的长在胳膊上。

“我真的非常抱歉，精灵王Thranduil，我……”

却有一只手搭在了他的肩上。

那是一只苍白的、修长的、骨节分明的手；而它又是温暖的，并非是人们一厢情愿想象中的精灵冰一般寒冷皮肤温度。甚至于他的手指甲也很美；它们就像抛光了的白色的椭圆形月光石。这可真是不公平，而且极度不合常理！Bard的手被太阳晒成了古铜色，并且由于多年的劳动而布满老茧，甚至指甲缝里有洗不掉的脏东西。

“你做得很好。”Thranduil重复了一遍，他的眼里闪烁的光不知为何显得比几秒钟前更加明亮了。Bard那运转迟钝的大脑正在催促自己凑上前去，哪怕凑近一丁点也好——

却在这时，精灵王的卫兵们在帐外请求入内。

Bard诅咒了一句，然后他听见Thranduil又咯咯笑了，尽管听上去也有些失望，并且他读懂了Bard的情绪，“我们还没有喝完呢。”Bard说。这或许听上去有点咄咄逼人了，但他就是管不了这么多。

“我们可以明天继续，Bard师傅。”Thranduil说，Bard不得不点点头挤出一个笑容，听凭殊尊降贵的精灵王将醉醺醺的他圈进自己坚实的臂弯里。

——TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

战争之后，又一个星期过去了，血迹仍然沾染着Dale的在街道上、杂草从里和每一块鹅卵石的缝隙之间。血迹似是无处不在，流淌着、渗透着。尸体已经被清理掉了，只留下灰烬和翻新过的泥土。鲜花暂且被用来替代墓碑，仔细挑拣后，老弱妇孺将它们编织成精致的花链。Bard每晚仍然在街上巡视。如果不检查过每一处他担心会躲藏着嗜血的半兽人和地精的地方，他无法安心入睡。他需要保护孩子们的安全，这是他自始至今心中唯一的想法。

  
他绕着庭院前行，在一角外墙边撞上了Thranduil的卫兵。他们为什么还在这里？这里对他们来说已经没有什么意义了，Bard想。他们已经掩埋了战死的士兵，Thranduil大王在这里的任务算是告一段落了，不是吗？

  
Bard对精灵卫兵们道歉——庆幸的是，他们似乎能够理解Bard的行色匆匆——然后大步走向精灵王的营帐。他没有费事敲门或是干别的什么，门帘能敲响才怪，但精灵王应该知道是他来了。

  
“Thranduil大王，”他驻足于门口说道，向Thranduil点头致意，“我原本以为你和你的军队今天下午就走了，在这里找到你真的很意外。”

  
Thranduil从帐篷最远处那个堆得满是靠枕和毛毯的角落里发出一些不置可否声音。希望他还没有就寝，Bard想；他满心里期待着，在他走之前能再和他好好说上一次话，就像……朋友之间？

  
“请千万不要误解我的意思，我很高兴看到你还没有离开。”Bard补充，感到有解释的必要尽管如此一来似乎越描越黑。毕竟精灵王的沉默同样使人不安，并且他觉得自己并不是一个适合开展一些话题的人。

  
Thranduil交叉双腿坐在那里，Bard立即注意到这是他第一次看见一只没有穿靴子的精灵。他的脚也是纤细修长的，和身体的其他部分一样苍白。如果可以的，Bard真的想要尽可能用自己布满老茧和尘土的手去触摸他的皮肤。但他又忍不住提醒自己那会是怎样的反差，Thranduil未经玷污的、完美的、珍珠白色的皮肤被晒黑的、布满伤疤的粗糙的自己的手抚过。

  
Bard止不住的想着这件事。如果精灵王已经在上一次两人独处时读过他的心，那么他就会知道现在他的脑袋和上一次醉醺醺的时候一样的空。唯独留下了那些古怪的令人满足的想法，是本不应该如此的肆无忌惮。精灵王的额上这次也依旧没有银质王冠，只有白金色长发松散垂下，覆盖在他穿着宽松衬衣和马裤的身体四周。Bard在意到，即便是准备就寝了，他却仍然套着那件金线绣饰的长袍，他咬着牙好不笑出声来。

  
“我们仍然打算在这里滞留一段时间。过来坐下吧，我的朋友。”Thranduil过了一会儿才回答道，尽管他原本可以做到一言不发。他平素的习惯就是对其他人的质疑报以沉默。  
Bard在后脚踏进精灵王住所前还迟疑了片刻。进来后，他只是脱掉了他的鞋子和外套。即便是在这里天气也转冷了，他可不想得上感冒。

  
“一段时间是多久，Thranduil？”Bard满脸堆笑的问道。精灵对他翻了个白眼。他知道现在该干什么，又会收获哪种反应。如果他早知道这个骑着大角鹿走近Dale的高傲生物会有一天和他发展出友谊……毕竟他从没想过……他根本不可能预料到这件事。这个精灵王是如此难以捉摸又不可信任，甚至有人说他冷血，但却没有人敢说了解他。

  
在Esgaroth被焚直到现在这一刻Bard学到了很多事情，其中之一就是来自密林的Thranuil大王并不像想象之中那样冷酷无情。Thranduil朝他笑了笑，为两人各自倒了一杯酒。Bard想要拒绝他的好意，尤其是考虑到醉酒的下场——就好像上次一样。但是Thranduil并不像是喜欢被人拒绝的家伙，Bard只得小心翼翼的端起酒杯，露出一脸苦笑。

  
“我们会一直留在这里直到我满意了并且准备好离开为止。”Thranduil简单的说，啜饮了一小口葡萄酒，“等到我确定威胁都消失，Dale不会再受到侵犯，你不需要担心半兽人半夜会回到这里，而你孩子们的安全也能得到保障。我已经派人侦察过每一处前哨，卫兵在昼夜不停的巡视，你现在很安全。”

  
Bard不知道开口说些什么来表达他的谢意，他只能以喝酒作为替代，希望这液体能给他迫切需要的答案和帮助：“我不知道该如何感谢你，或者是报答你，我的——”

  
“嘘……”Thranduil相当直接的打断了Bard，展现出细微的、不可察觉的笑容，“你不需要感谢我。我所做的事情都是出自我自己的好意，信不信由你，但这是真的。至于报答，”他说着又啜饮了一口，“也是没有必要的，你的友谊和此刻的陪伴已经足够了。”

  
精灵王言语里的情感和信任让Bard惊讶，甚至他的胃不知何故的有些颤抖。他还是笑着向他祝了酒，后者几乎是面带微笑的喝了挺大一口。Thranduil又开始了自斟自酌，找了一个舒服的姿势将自己埋在靠枕里。Bard发现此时此刻，和矮人们大闹这里之前平静的日子相比，他变的更放松了。

  
他很高兴有一件事与以前相比变得不太一样了，他和精灵王交上了朋友。

 

“告诉我，Bard。”Thranduil过了一会儿又开口，杯里的酒已经又被喝空继而满上了，除了风吹动Thranduil帐篷帘帐的声音以外，四周静的出奇。

  
Bard开始了新一轮自作多情的“我本不应该接受Thranduil好意，更不该碰这个酒”的懊悔，直到酒精发挥作用，思绪一片混乱，脑袋上仿佛顶了一尊Misty山脉的高峰似的。他也开始觉得浑身发热，闷不作声的考虑着要不要脱掉衬衫，尽管大脑里逐渐式微的清醒意识提醒他这并不是一个好主意。

  
“本来上一次就想问你，但时机不合适。既然现在我们都没有其他事务缠身，月亮正圆，更不用担心肩上负担的战争的责任，”又是过了一会儿，Thranduil才冷不丁的说了这些，而可怜的Bard几乎不记得上次他们说到哪儿了。

  
Bard只得敷衍的点了点头，明天早上醒来他一定恨死了自己现在的敷衍，但他现在已经疲于和烈酒之间的较量。

  
“你到底是怎么杀死那条巨龙的？一个区区船夫究竟怎样杀死了可怕的Smaug的？”Thranduil问道，他的声音在提到巨龙名字的时候失去了一切高雅和尊贵只余下愤怒和恐惧。

  
“哈，”Bard心里一沉，情绪有些失落，勉强笑着打趣，“看来在你眼里我只是区区一个船夫。”

  
Thranduil皱着眉低下头，一瞬间他真希望自己没有用那样的措辞。Bard知道Thranduil并不会为此道歉，这样的事情早已不是第一次发生了。他曾经是一个一文不名的船夫，而现在依旧如此。

  
“那是……我爸爸教我如何使用弓箭。他比我更擅长这个，我记得他是长湖镇最厉害的射手。他常常带我去树林里，你知道的。”这时，Thranduil才终于抬眼锁住了Bard的视线，他们看上去同样悲喜交集。Bard很想要触及他的灵魂，用这双凡人的手掌抹去他心底所有的痛苦，即便是这只精灵脾气不好，自己要为此付出代价。但他仍然会战战兢兢的去做这些事。

  
“虽然如此，我们从来没有射出一百码以外远。我爸爸很畏惧精灵，他总是告诉我不要离开他太远，说如果我迷了路密林里的精灵们会把我绑回去锁在监狱里，我就再也看不见太阳、月亮，甚至我的家人了。”

  
Thranduil轻声哼了一句，但他并没有因这个故事不悦：“然后你当真相信他了？”

  
“你是问我有没有相信他毫无逻辑的关于你会恶意绑架人家孩子的蠢话吗？没有，绝对没有。”Thranduil立即愉悦的替Bard又满上一杯酒，“如果我相信，我是断然不会撑船到你的国家去捡那些空掉的木桶的。”“既然你说你不害怕我们，那为什么又带着弓箭？”“为了防止那些狼，”Bard不假思索的回答，这是显而易见的事情，“也是为了防止那些卑鄙的蜘蛛靠近我，我就可以拿箭刺进他们的后背。”

  
Thranduil倒是没笑，他把苍白修长的手栖息在Bard头上。Thranduil皮肤的温度总是让人感到惊讶。他一定是有着一双治愈者的手，Bard暗暗记着总有一天要问他这件事情。“你真是一个与众不同的人，”Thranduil说，他的轻笑好像温暖春日里风吹动叶子的声音，当时露水仍然凝结在窗玻璃上，世界看起来比以往更加年轻。

  
“不，我想我只是一个普通的船夫。”Bard自嘲道，言下之意暧昧不清。他翻转过手掌，用他伤横累累布满灰尘的手指扣住了精灵干净美丽的手指。他几乎立即意识到他们这是在本不应该出现交集的地方交集了，但是此时这个勇敢到愚蠢的醉汉对此并不在意。

  
“谁说你不能同时担任两种角色呢？”Thranduil并没有移开手，“现在能告诉我吗？如果你不介意的话。你是怎么杀死那条巨龙的？是用的Girion的最后一支黑箭吗？”

  
Bard警惕的看了Thranduil一眼，他的头上好像压了一吨重物，他的大脑也变得模糊了，他对精灵皱起眉头，“你是怎么知道黑箭的？”他问，但他不能表露出惊讶，即便他的确如此。

  
“我认识Girion，我也知道他擅长使用弓箭和长矛，我很高兴我成功说服他锻造了那些箭。在那时候，他不相信巨龙会占领Erebor守着那些金子，当然他也不惧怕他们过来。”

  
“你认识他？”Bard讶异的问道，他本应该想到的。Thranduil点点头，Bard补充道，“他是我的祖先，我的曾曾祖父。”

  
“我知道，”Thranduil回答，眼神里闪过玩味的光彩，“现在可以继续你的故事了吗？在我们还没有还没有把这满满一杯酒喝完之前，我们还能有点神志。”Thranduil催促他，他的手肘抵在Bard的肋骨上在两人之间空出一小段距离。当Thranduil从不知何处取来另一张羊毛毯子铺在两人膝盖时，Bard紧张的几乎不能呼吸。

  
Bard勉强笑着点头，喝了更多的葡萄酒，不在费心掩藏灼热酒液灼烧喉咙后狰狞的表情。他的眼神又一次游移到他们紧扣的双手，并且他突然意识到直接时多么安静，他们能够活着迎接这一切是多么的幸运，而他们得之不易的短暂相聚又是多么让人沮丧。

  
“我第一次听到它的声音的时候，被囚禁在牢房里——”

  
“囚禁？”Thranduil忍不住凑近了大声询问而Bard默默退缩，但是Thranduil坚持牵住了Bard从掌心滑落的手。

  
“是的，因为一些莫名其妙的罪名，这再正常不过了。我想可能是因为我把矮人们藏在自己家里，说Thorin的坏话，又冲撞了镇长。”

  
“镇长是对付你上瘾了吗？为什么？”精灵问道，声音里显然夹带着情绪，他的眼睛径直注视着Bard，让Bard觉得彼此既惊讶又舒适，立即，Bard意识到他为Thranduil着迷了，这可能是酒精在作祟也可能不是，但是Bard并没有因为迷恋上Thranduil而忐忑不安。

  
“我不确定。我的猜测和你差不多，但是他并没有抓过我，他只是总指控我构陷对付他。他有一种长湖镇的居民拥护我胜过他的成见，并且他一直将这种成见妄想成我一直在试图推翻他的统治，好让自己当镇长。”

  
“嗯，我就知道我为什么从来都看他不顺眼。”Thranduil沉思，当Bard转头看着他时，他们的脸靠得太近以至于他可以感觉到Tranduil呼吸的气息扑到自己的脸上，只要再靠近一点，他们就可以毫不费力的接吻。但这样的行为会改变一切，他不知道是否自己已经准备好了，还是仍然会在事后恐慌。

  
从Thranduil眼中的兴奋里他看到了同样的忧虑。

  
“是啊，我不得不承认他是一个可怕的人。”Bard咽下一大口酒，“不论如何，我当时被困住了，守卫全部逃走了只剩下我一个人在铁栅栏里没有钥匙。我不知道我的孩子是否还健康，我唯一知道的是我让Thorin一伙的矮人们保护他们，我希望他们会保护他们。我试着逃出来，我需要保持思维敏捷，我不得不破门而出因为巨龙正在靠近，而我的孩子们——”Thranduil握紧了Bard的手，他温暖的手指奇异的让人感到安心；这给了他其他的关注点好让他从家被烧毁、儿女拆散、而他自己完全丧失活下去的信心至于以死相搏的糟糕回忆里解脱出来。

  
“我终于逃了出来并来到了军械库。那里有剑、矛和战锤，但是我一直使用箭做武器。我取了一把紫杉制成的长弓和满满一袋箭，来到了屋顶。”

  
这间屋子看上去比之前更冷了，也更热了。他从故事里抽身，重新环视四周。Thranduil像热源一般在他的左侧，他的皮肤在燃烧的蜡烛下闪烁纯金的色泽；他们一定在这里呆上太久了，蜡烛下融化了一滩烛泪。

  
“在我见到他之前我就已经听到了它的咆哮，然后是他翅膀扇动的声音。我当时在屋顶上，除了弓箭意外什么都没有，一秒钟之后我就意识到仅凭这样是根本无法杀死巨龙的。”

  
“如果你手上并没有，那你又是怎么拿到黑箭的？”Thranduil恰到好处的提问。如果Bain没有赶过来，他们可能早就死了变成了风中和水中的灰烬，而密林也许会被烧尽，巨龙之死可能要付出更大的代价。

  
“我的儿子Bain，没有和其他人一起离开。他从藏箭的地方替我把箭取来，我——”他止住了。他的肺部感觉充满了空气，却又感觉空荡荡的。他举起另一只手擦了擦突然潮湿的眼睛，却没有注意到Thranduil眼里的怜悯和痛苦。

  
“Samug试图用尾巴撞倒我们栖身的塔，他几乎成功了。我的弓折成了两半，我的箭也用光了。我径直注视他的眼睛，他在跟我说话，我十分害怕。但是我还有黑箭在手里，我用木头固定住折断的弓，又把箭架在我儿子的肩膀上。我接着立刻看到了我唯一可以攻击的一个点，Girion用自己的黑箭打上的标记。当Smaug喷着愤怒火焰靠近我们的时候，我松开箭，它毫无阻碍的刺进了巨龙的血肉。”

  
Thranduil的另一只手也渐渐移到了Bard的手上。Bard想要谢谢他，想要虔诚的带着手势的说出他所知道的每一个表达感谢的词语，但他仿佛固定在了那里无法动弹，只能够用袖子擦去眼里流出的泪水。Thranduil什么都没说，“接着巨龙死了。”他说着，他的喉咙里感觉塞满了石头，他的声音听起来沉重、虚弱而疲惫。

  
心底突如其来的轻松让Bard觉得愉悦。他确定一部分是Thranduil的功劳，可能是某种形式的精灵魔法，或者他只是在这里倾听自己的想法。但是他也已经喝了不少的酒，这可能是他接下来举动的原因。

  
他跨越了一步，消除了他们之间本不应该交集的交集。他很乐意这样做，因为他的手仍然在精灵的手里，烛光和诱人的气味围绕着他们，他的心，也在无数次与致命灾难的斡旋之后，找到了另一个值得他为之攻陷的地方。

  
Thranduil的唇就像他的手一样温暖，更加不可思议的柔软。唇瓣闪烁着仲夏季节湖面阳光一般的润泽，在这个吻里，他品尝到了葡萄酒的醇厚，和他年幼时不经意间在Esgaroth外树林里找到的野蜂蜜的甜美。

 

他紧贴，加深这个吻，抬手描摹精灵王脸部柔和的轮廓，玩弄他的长发。Thranduil则摸索着Bard的肩，和他衬衫下柔软的腰侧肌肤。

  
“干了这种事，如果你为此要先砍了我的手再把我吊死，我也完全能够理解。但是请求你，至少不是在今夜处刑；如果明天能够在你怀里醒来，我就已经死而无憾了。”

  
Thranduil抵着Bard的嘴唇笑了，抬起一只手将Bard的乱发别入耳后。“我知道你是一个既厉害又糟糕的男人，Bard，但是我没想到你还这么会哄人开心。”

  
Bard笑着亲吻Thranduil的颧骨：“谁说我在哄你开心了？我说的都是真的。”他又亲了Thranduil的鼻尖，当Thranduil皱起鼻子时忍不住放声大笑。“一部分而已，一半左右。”

  
“只有一半？不可能。”

  
“我知道你不会先砍掉我的手再把我吊死的。”

  
“嗯，你说对了。”

  
“我也知道你在明早之前不会把我踢下床的。”

  
“那你干嘛还要问？”

  
Bard耸耸肩：“我想我只是想要确信这件事。”他笑着回答。在吻了Thranduil几次之后，他们躺下，直到他的后背抵在Thranduil胸口，他并没有入睡直到有一双手臂圈住他的腰，Thranduil柔和的气息扑在他的后脖子上。


End file.
